Heart,Body and Soul
by Seductress14
Summary: <html><head></head>MitsuTsuru. The fox and the crane decided to spent the evening together which lead to something steamy. Rated M for a reason.</html>


_**Hi there, back with another story! Pairings focus on Mitsunari and Tsuruhime since this was requested! I hope you'll enjoy the story and I hope my writing do improve from my previous ones. Be kind enough to leave a constructive critism,okay? You'll get free kisses if you do! Excuse the grammartical errors! ^.^**_

**I DO NOT OWN Sengoku Basara nor it's characters. They belong to CAPCOM.**

* * *

><p>How warm is her delicate skin as my fingertips trace it delicately. The way she looks at me with her big brown eyes, both out of curiousity as to what I am doing and excitement, it sents a wave of pleasure down to my body. How can someone as pure as her love a tainted man such as I, Mitsunari Ishida? We are the opposite. She was bright, innocent, happy and always seen with a smile on her face while as I ? I am a monster who thrist for the blood of my rival. My intention is to have his head. I'll kill any who gets in my way. I will not tolerate anything that stands in my way.<p>

Yet here she is, standing in my way, steering me away from my goals. Her eyes could pierce my very soul. I knew from the first moment when I met the oracle she would cower in fear. I could barely care less about what she thought of me but she didn't. Infact she smiled widely at me and told me she would help in any ways she can. She must've been so stupid to be easily deceit by Gyobu but it doesn't matter no more. Nothing matters to me anymore. She would hate me later on when she finds out and even join Ieyasu against me… just the thought of it crushed me inside and out.

"Mitsunari-san…"

Her angelic voice brought my attention back to her. Her face flushed red as she lay beneath me, the front of her Yukata was parted earlier by me to reveal some of her cleavage to me. I knew her breasts weren't as big as most women but it was surely enough to excite me. Her hands covers her already clothed chest. She was insecure. I only smirked, leaning down and nibbled at her left ear, whispering something that had caused her already flushed face to go even redder, she even trembles beneath me.

With her hands shaking, it was more easier to open the front and reveal the treasures she sought to hide from me. I only did this out of pure pleasure… not out of … love. Then why is my face so red? Why is my hands shaking…? Why is my heart beating so fast…? My heart is dead along with Hideyoshi-sama. Then why…? Why do I feel this way?

Her small hand caressing my face brought my attention once more to her and she pulls me close,my face landing between her chest and I could hear her heart beats fast. She was nervous. I now understood that I love her… yes, the naïve oracle. I love her. She pressed her palms against my sweaty chest and she claims to feel my heart beats as fast as her. For the first time in forever, I smiled. It wasn't the sadist twisted smile I always wore. It was a sincere one.

My lips pressing against her's awoken something in me. It was a feeling I never felt before. Her lips were soft, warm and oh so gentle to kiss. We shared a soft kiss that later on turn a little fierce. I licked her lower lip as my hands travels around her small frame. My hand landed on her perfect bottom, squeezing it firmly and earning me a moan from the little crane. I took the opportunity to shove my wet tongue inside her warm mouth. Just having to feel her soft tongue had awoken the hungry fox inside of me and quickly,images of ways I could have with her form in my mind.

She was inexperienced and I wasn't surprised by that. She kissed me sloppily but I did not mind. I pulled away and quickly removed the rest of her clothes,leaving her bare for my eyes to feast on.

She was shaking again and I cannot contain myself no longer. I was ready to claim what's mine. I'll make her forget about her Twilight Ninja and make sure she will only remember me. The name Mitsunari Ishida will forever be carved in her heart,body and soul.

I also discarded my clothing, her eyes travels every part until I snapped her from her gaze. "Do you like what you see?" I teased her as I leaned down and positioned myself at her already wet entrance. She bit her lip nervously, a sight I enjoyed to see. "M-Mitsunari-san…" She mumbles my name softly but I'm sure later on she will be screaming my name in a fit of passion into the night where the whole castle would be able to hear.

"N-ngh…" I groaned softly as I entered inside her. She was incredibly tight. I wasn't surprised by that and always imagined her to be tight but I never thought she would be so fucking tight. She cried out softly when I break her hymen, tears formed at the corner of her eyes. I was aware of her pain so I offered to stop if she wants me to. She shook her head and wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me close to her as her eyes met mine. "I-I want to do this with Mitsunari-san…" She smiled,leaving a light kiss at my chin.

When I felt her walls relaxed around me, I pumped myself slowly,shuddering from the pleasure she sent into my body. I had never thought such an inexperienced girl could do this to me… "M-mitsunari-san… h-harder…" I was surprised to hear her demanding for more but I was more than happy to grant her wish so I continue moving inside and out of her,taking her with more force and speed.

"M-mitsunari-san!"

Scream my name more.

"M-mitsunari-san!"

Louder.

"M-MITSUNARI-SAN!"

Tell me that you love ME.

"I-I LOVE YOU!"

It wasn't long until she came and I came not long after she did. I kept moving inside of her, making sure I was spent. With a soft groan, I pulled away from her heat and look down at the oracle I had just deflowered. She already collapsed from exhaustion.

I sighed softly and lay next to her,pulling the blanket to cover our naked bodies. I heard her breathing softly, sleeping with a smile on her face. I wonder when she wakes up will she know that she was no longer a virgin… but it doesn't matter. I had her, heart, body and soul. I held her close, my eyes drifting off to sleep as for the first time in so many nights, I was finally able to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
